rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Dude Conflict
The Darth Dude Conflict, later known as the Miedo Conflict and finally, the Byss Conflict, was a series of battles that took place between the Sith, Jedi, and the newly emerged Darth Dude Empire. The conflict began in 39 ABY, and ended with the Battle of Reldar Prime in 71 ABY. The War Beginnings The conflict began in 39 ABY in many locations almost simultaenously. Darth Minious, on a mission to Corellia was confronted by several Sith who attacked his speeder. Fighting them for several minutes, he and his Apprentice Basidyus were stopped by the leader of the Sith, Darth. He announced that Darth Dude was still very much alive, despite the failed attack on Byss many centuries earlier. Across the Galaxy, ships appeared in their hundreds, blockading worlds, attacking trade routes, boarding trade craft, and causing pandemonium. After several years, the Bakuran Enclave became involved, and the war became split, on the Western Front and the Eastern Front. Locking Horns The Kroprulan Sith Empire gathered itself and begun a fierce series of encounters with this newly discovered threat, but slowly begun to loose ground, loosing several worlds to this vicious enemy. Slavery on Kashyyyk Xander Vos, Cain Mhoon, and Morgz, the Baxthrax Jedi Knight, were sent to Kashyyyk to investigate a slaving camp that the Darth Dude Empire had set up. Xander Vos and Cain Mhoon provided a distraction whilst Morgz slipped into the camp, eliminating the sentry guards, and allowing Xander and Cain to enter. Elimination of the Empire's Presence They killed all men who stood in their paths, as they made their way to the command centre, where they confronted the leader of the operation, and killed him, putting an end to Darth Dude's plans on Kashyyyk. All they gathered was that he had been using the Wookiee's as a test subject for some sort of virus. Slaughter on Mygeeto Almost simultaenously with the liberation of Kashyyyk, Darth Mauv, a mysterious new, powerful Sith Lord of the Darth Dude Empire, led a large force against the Kroprulan Sith Empire on Mygeeto, completely crushing them with superior numbers and vehicles. This would turn the tide on the Eastern Front of the Galaxy in Darth Dude's favour. Only the Bakuran Enclave's strong involvement at such worlds as Cerea, and other worlds along the future Western Front, that prevented the Dude Empire from completely overrunning the Kroprulan Empire. Defence of Maridun In 48 ABY, Xander Vos led one of the first co-operative Sith-Jedi taskforce against Darth Dude's forces on the Eastern Front planet of Maridun. This operation was an enormous success, and ensured that, in 50 ABY when the Sith and Jedi made a permanent alliance, the Sith and Jedi worked closely together. With Xander's victory, the Darth Dude Empire was for the first time on the back-foot, as they diverted a large amount of their forces to the coming invasion of Kroprulu, which was executed within the next few months. Invasion of Kroprulu For nearly ten years the conflict raged on, the Sith receiving unexpected help from the mysterious Jedi Order, bringing the conflict to a stale mate. However, in 49 ABY, Darth Dude personally spearheaded an attack on Kroprulu itself. His mammoth craft engaged the Sith fleets, as he and his milita sped to the surface. Darth Minious, recently returned from Corellia, engaged the army in the Fyrol Valley, and managed to slow their progress. Slipping past Minious, however, Dude was able to invade the Palace itself, and duelled Empress Chick while his personal bodyguards fought with her defenders. Defeating Chick, he assumed control of Kroprulu, and the Kroprulan Sith were forced to flee. Distraught at her defeat, Chick surrendered her body to the Force in a self-imposed exie. The Sith Empire was without an Empress, and their capital captured. Dude declared himself Emperor Miedo, to mark the changing times he was bringing to the Galaxy. Reformation of the Kroprulan Empire Regrouping on Xagobah, the Council elected Darth Saber as their new Empress, and commissioned Darth Minious as the second-in-command. Forging an alliance with the Jedi Order the following year, which required the Jedi to reveal their Temple on Bakura to the Sith, meant that they could now work closely together to defeat Dude. In the following years, Dude returned to his own throne world, and the Sith were able to recapture Kroprulu in a fierce battle. Battle of Reldar Prime After Darth Miedo's death his Empire was splintered at the core. The Sith and Jedi forces prepared for a final battle, and in 71 ABY, at the world Reldar Prime, that battle took place. The remains of the Byss Empire attacked the Jedi and Sith Temples on Reldar, and were soldily repelled by the forces they found there. Squandering in hopelessness, the remains of the Empire were easily mopped up in the following year by a series of forces ranging from Jedi, Republican, and Mandalorian. Category:Articles by aeods Category:Wars